Phone Booth Romance
by lescarteblanche
Summary: A series of moments that take place with Chuck and Blair in a phone booth. Chuck/Blair.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Phone Booth Romance

**Genre: **Not really sure…fluff probably

**Rating: **PG

**Timeline: **Somewhere in between "Victor, Victrola" and "Seventeen Candles"

**Authors Note: **First ever Blair/Chuck fanfiction and first drabble!

Blair swore to herself as the rain came pouring down on her. She spotted a phone booth and ran towards it, slamming the door shut. She closed her eyes and sighed with relief.

" You're not the only one here you know. Care to move over a bit?"

Blair's eyes shot open. She turned her head to a side and was shocked to see who was talking to her.

Chuck Bass.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you are, avoiding the rain."

She quickly moved to the door and tried to open it, only to find it was stuck.

"Leaving so soon? The rain's not over yet." Chuck smirked. Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be in the rain than stuck here with you, Bass." She said coldly. The smirk grew wider and was now accompanied with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you were enjoying yourself the last time we were together." Chuck said, snaking his arms around her waist. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her.

"Let go of – " Blair shouted, but was cut off by Chuck's lips crashing into hers. She groaned happily into his mouth and pressed him to the wall of the phone booth.

As they pulled apart, Chuck expected her to smack him on the face and leave, but she surprised him by pinning him to the wall and kissing him hungrily.

So much for resistance.


	2. Updated Author's Note

**A/N: Ok. So I've spent the whole day today watching seasons 1 and 2 of **_**the OC**_** and **_**gossip girl**_**. And I thought of a follow up to this little drabble. I've decided make it in to a series of drabbles (or a long shot, but i'm not sure) of C and B getting stuck in the phone booth in the rain during different periods of the gg universe. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok. So here's the follow up i came up with. It's set between "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?" and "In The Realm of the Basses".**

**---------------------------**

_She loves him. Three words, eight letters. She said it._

Chuck wouldn't, and couldn't believe it. Why? Because no one has ever given a damn about him. To everyone else Chuck was nothing but a sleazy, scheming man-whore. _But to Blair... _Apparently he was someone she loved. Chuck couldn't really handle it. He would have said it back when he heard her say it, but he didn't know how. Mostly because no one's ever said it to him.

He sighed as he stepped out of a random bar he found. He would have preferred the Plaza but he knew that it would be the first place they would go looking for him. His watch told him that the limo wouldn't be here until ten minutes later. He sighed again and looked around. He didn't want to go back to the Plaza just yet, in case Blair, Nate, or Lily was looking for him.

So he called his driver to cancel his trip over and began to walk.

_Obviously this was an extremely bad idea._ Chuck thought as a small drizzle began to fall. He ran to the nearest thing that provided him shelter - a phone booth. As Chuck stepped inside, he vaguely noted that there was something familiar about this particular phone booth. A few more minutes in the booth and he realized that this was that same phone booth in which he had the little "moment" with Blair around her seventeenth birthday. His eye lids fluttered close as he reminisced that moment. A rare and small smile graced his lips. He picked up the pay phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked. Chuck didn't answer. Instead, his smile just got wider.

"Hello? It's Blair Waldorf, who is this?" Silence filled the other end of the conversation.

"Hello?" A sigh. Then the line disconnected. Chuck returned the phone to it's place. Then he took out his cell and asked his driver to pick him up.

Later that night when he woke up in Blair's room and was leaving a note for her, he was tempted to write those three little words. In the end, he decided that she should have what she really wants - a prince charming who would provide her with a beautiful castle and endless parties and balls. Sure he could give her that times a million and still be rolling in it, but Chuck knew that he was no prince charming, and that although leaving her would be the most difficult thing he'd ever have to do, he knew it was all for the better. For her.

Blair sighed as she reached over her bed for Chuck. Instead of Chuck she touched a piece of paper. She took it in her hands and read it.

_I'm sorry for everything._

_You deserve much better._

_Don't come looking for me._

_- Chuck_

As the note dropped to the floor, tears cascaded from her eyes.

**---------------------------**

**So, hope you guys liked it! FYI, I tried to make the geographic part of the whole story as minimal as possible because I don't know anything about the geography of New York. (Although I should really get cracking as I hope to live there someday.) Anyways, it'd mean a lot to review! I have another one of these planned, but it's midnight so I'm going to write it tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok. I'm so sorry about not posting the other drabble i promised! here it is! it's set during the "one week later" week in the season 2 finale. It 's a little rewrite of the C/B ending in the season 2 finale.**

**--------------------**

Blair sighed as she walked among the trees in Central Park. She knew it was the summer before her first year of college so she should be out there enjoying herself, but in reality she just wanted to be in hinding. She shouldn't be hinding really, because she wasn't the only one who did the bad thing because she slept with Jack. Chuck had slept with Vanessa. _Ugh. Even if he was depressed, I would have thought he'd pick someone less... Brooklyn._ Her phone buzzed and she fished it out of her bag. It was a text from Serena.

**HEY B, ARE YOU FREE RIGHT NOW? - S**

She rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut; she didn't want anyone to know that she spent her time walking around aimlessly in Central Park. She was about to put it back in her bag when it buzzed again. Frustrated, she flipped it open to find that it was another text from Serena.

**WANT TO HELP ME PACK FOR EUROPE? - S**

Blair looked thoughtful for a second. She supposed she could help her pack. _It's not like I have nothing else to do. Unfortunately._

**SURE. B RITE THERE. - B**

Satisfied, she snapped her phone shut and headed towards Serena's apartment. As she walked a gush of wind blew by, followed by a shower of rain._ Crap, _Blair thought as she fished around her bag for an umbrella. _I really should have listened to Dorota when she said it was going to rain today._She looked around and spotted a phone booth a few steps in front of her and rushed in. She sighed and began to straighten out her dress. When she was done, the booth door opened and someone else rushed in. Blair looked up to see who it was that rushed in to the same booth as _her_. When she recognised the face, she gasped.

**Chuck Bass. **_How dare he get stuck in the same booth as her?!? After everything that's happend!?!_

Chuck raised an eyebrow, generally shocked that he would find Blair Waldorf in a phone booth. Of course, this incident has happened once, but he never thought that it would've happened more than once.

"Chuck? What the hell are you doing here? The last gossip girl blast said you were in France." Blair said in a peeved voice. If she had let Chuck know that she was so extremely glad to see him there, she would have never lived it down. Chuck looked confused but smirked at the same time. (A/N: I'm not sure how he would do that...lol.)

"Well yes I was in France. For two days. I left France this morning." He replied. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if he was daring her to say something about it. Blair thought about something witty she could say as a rebuttal, but in that moment, all her knowledge of carefully crafted and witty lines flew out the window.

"Oh." She simply muttered. _Great. Is that the best you could come up with Waldorf? You're suppose to be good at this! _Chuck's smirk got wider as she glared at him. She put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here then? Aren't you suppose to be in Europe getting groups of whores to sleep with you?" She said. As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, Chuck laughed. She frowned as she watched Chuck laughing uncontrollably. She smacked his arm and the laughing ceased.

"What is that suppose to mean? Having groups of whores sleeping with you is funny?" she demanded. Chuck snickered.

"Nope." Chuck replied, pulling an innocent grin. Blair's eyes narrowed even further.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Chuck said, still grinning like a idiot. Blair sighed exasperatedly and crossed her arms across her chest. Chuck's grin softened into a smile as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You were right. I was a coward running away every time I got scared about something. I don't even know how you caught up with me." He said softly. A small smile began to show on Blair's face.

"Anyways, what I really wanted to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you on that plane, and I'm sorry that I pushed you away when Bart died. I wanted to shut myself out because everyone around me were not really that sorry for me. I'm sure they were just waiting for me to screw up Bass Industries or get overdosed or some crap like that. And when you told me... those three words, I just thought you were saying it out of pity, because that's how everyone else was acting. I didn't know that you meant it for real. I'm also sorry-" Chuck was about to continue when Blair clamped his mouth shut. He gave her a questioning look.

"I get it. You're sorry, and I forgive you for that. I knew that you were having a bad time and that you had a right to act like that. However I'm sorry as well. I'm sorry that I slept with Jack, and that I ditched you for Nate and if I caused any fights or anything like that between you and Nate I'm sorry. But right now, like right this second, and we just leaving the apologizing alone?" Blair said. She moved her hand away from Chuck's mouth and he began to speak.

"But I haven't finished-" He was cut off as Blair placed her lips on his. Chuck smiled as they broke apart.

"I guess it could wait." Blair smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Chuck laughed and kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her. Outside the booth, the sun began to come out and they both smiled into the kiss.

________________________________________

**Hope you guys liked that! I'm going to be on holiday next week, but if you guys have any suggestions for anymore drabbles that are C/B and that involves a phone booth, let me know! (Actually, it doesn't have to be phone booth related. I know that's pretty hard to work with.) Also, i'm taking requests for fics! PM or comment on this story and I'll let you know if it'll work out. Reviews are loved!**


End file.
